Rogue
by ItsJasperWhitlock
Summary: Looking for closure, Bella visits the empty Cullen home to show herself they moved on and so could she, but she's not alone in vampire territory and now it's too late for her to go home. Rated M for mature themes/situations and possible future lemons.
1. Rogue, Violent Vampires

**This is a new fic with no aim. I'm just writing whatever I want. This first chapter was inspired while listening to Eyes on Fire (Blue Foundation) and Control (Halsey). Please review and follow for more updates.**

 **(Rogue, Violent Vampires)**

I don't know exactly how I ended up here. It looked dark and empty from the outside; no lights on at all. My truck idled for a few moments as I stared at it. Determined to see if it was all real, but I knew it would be. They were really gone and so was that feeling they gave me. I felt equal-footed amongst like-minded individuals. There wasn't a past we had to get over. We had mutual love...until we didn't.

I wasn't going to sit here dumbfounded; I was going to check my facts. A peek into the windows or maybe they left the door unlocked? For realtors? They couldn't come back to live in this one for years and years. The day was too modern and the town too small to get away with coming back. Thirty, maybe even forty years would be too soon. Shaking my head, I shut off the truck and stepped down on the gravel driveway.

The house looked solemn without lights. Typically by this time almost all of the lights would be on and Esme could be seen moving about all over. Tonight, the floor to ceiling windows were pitch black, reflecting the images of trees and foliage from outside. The closer I got, the more this feeling of foreboding overwhelmed me. I had a sinking feeling that I would see that it was real even though _I knew it was_.

The ground crunched quietly with each step I took, but to me it sounded very loud and ominous out here all alone. I pulled my sleeves just over the bottoms of my palms and tried to shake off the chill but I knew it was futile. Even if I got inside, it wouldn't be much warmer than the outside. Watching my feet as I moved up the front steps, I looked up to reach for the door knob when I almost jumped out of my skin at the pale person staring at me. It was my own reflection looking just as surprised and terrified as I felt. Shaking my head again, I pulled myself together.

I should be more wary of the things that go bump in the night. I don't have time to be jumping at my own reflection, even if I _was_ an unseemly sight these past few days. Taking a deep, centering breath, I tried the door and found it unlocked. I wasn't sure if that was surprising or not. Crime in this town? It wasn't very important right now. I pushed it open a few inches and whispered, "Hello?". A few moments later there as no answer.

Stepping in more, I tried to see around myself, but it was hard. Everything was so soft muted and blended in with everything else in the dark. Once I shut the door it was like any light that I had before came from outside. I could barely tell the difference between the tan couches and the cream carpet so I moved slowly with my hands stretched outwards.

Trying to make my way to the kitchen light switch, I slowly moved along the wall but stopped when I thought I heard something. Just the slightest little something...it could've been anything...but it sounded like wooden beams creaking. I felt my heart pounding in my chest. Was I...Was I maybe not alone here? It felt like my blood was pounding in my ears as I considered myself alone on vampire territory. What if someone was here for the Cullens? Someone violent?

I gave up on the kitchen light and decided to back my way out again the same way I came in. Quietly and hopefully with steady breathing. I didn't know if I were truly not alone but if I weren't and whatever it was could here me, I didn't want to tip it off that I might be aware of the situation. I just wanted to quickly get out of this area. What was I thinking?! Coming here?! I should've known someth-

 _What was that_? A different kind of noise upstairs? It didn't sound like wood beams, it sounded like a wounded animal. Maybe I was overreacting? Paranoid because of all that's happened since knowing this family? There's no rogue, violent vampires out here. Something must have found its way in and gotten stuck or lost? Maybe it's been here a few days alone and needs food?

Intent on helping what I thought could've been a lost fox, I decided to make my way upstairs where I heard the sound. It was darker, if possible, upstairs than it was downstairs and I couldn't find a light switch. I knew there was no way I could find a wild animal or even walk back down the stairs without light so I took out my phone and pressed the lock button. It gave me about 15 seconds of light to see what I could.

Wood creaked again from down the hall and I turned to it, but out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw something from the window by the stairs. A shadow moved very quickly by the trees. The fox whined again and I turned from the window to look back down the hall. Stepping closer to the whining sound, I found myself very unsure of this situation. How could I really help and did I really see anything or am I just spooked tonight?

Taking a breath to get ready to help the animal and steady my shaky hands. The closer I got to the door, the louder, almost desperate the whining sounded. When I turned the knob it stopped completely for a moment. I heard sniffing and then nothing. My phone lock screen glowed for a moment and I shone it through the room. Clearly and animal had gotten into Jasper and Alice's room. It was torn to shreads.

I gasped as growls erupted from deeper into the room. The corner with the closet was open and the darkest place in the room. I felt overwhelmed by everything about tonight; how I ended up here, how I felt I was being stalked, how I talked myself down from being here, how I was trying to escape when I decided to help a lost fox... how the _hell_ did _this shit happen?_

Tears fell silently down my face as I hopelessly shushed the fox as you would a small child. "Shh, sweetie, it's okay. Shhhhh, I'm not going to hurt you." I moved closer and the growling turned into something else. It rumbled throughout the room still, but it didn't sound upset anymore. It sounded bigger than a fox though. "Everything's fine, everything is going to be just fine." It softened out a lot as I moved closer to the closet.

It seemed like something too big for me to help, but I wanted to take a glance before I had to leave and report it to somebody. Whoever I told would want to know what they're up against. Shuffling my feet slowly over, I could almost see something gleaming from behind coats and vests. A pair of black eyes was all that could be seen behind the clothing, its face almost entirely hidden.

I pressed the lock button one more time to give me another glance when it's eyes went from black to gold and back to black. It shrunk back further into the closet until it was hidden behind a moutain of clothes and then coats started separating. My light went out and I fumbled to put it back on again. I got it lit and locked it again, a flash of light before complete darkness but it was enough time for me to see a hand come out.

I dropped my cell phone in my panic and screamed. I could hardly move, but I tried. I backed up trying to find the door or something I could swing but I didn't find anything. My boot got caught on some shredded clothing and I fell hard, covering my head. Scrambling backward, I didn't know how much time I had but I felt resignation fill me as I cried waiting. I heard the approach.


	2. Crestfallen

**Ok, read the reviews and the encouragement is always what brings dead authors back to life but, to the person who asked 'why would she help a fox': I laughed so hard when I read that. Good question. I have no idea. Really made my day, though.**

 **Here we go. Chapter dos. Sorry it's so short.**

 **(2. Crestfallen)**

Cold hands shook me roughly. "You're not her! You're not!" A man screamed in my face as he held the tops of my arms in a strict grasp. I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar face and voice in shock and terror. He looked at me with desperation and devastation. When I opened my mouth to say something, anything, he sprung up off the floor effectively keeping me quiet.

His blonde hair whipped back and forth as he looked left and right, unseeingly at the floor as if he were debating something. He looked at me and shot his arm out. That's all I saw before total darkness took my senses.

My hands were tied behind my back and the shoulder I had been lying on was stiff and ached. I began sobbing. My legs were shaking and I could barely breathe to scream at this stranger that he couldn't take me. I would be missed. The town would know if Charlie Swan's daughter were missing. He'd raised the alarm in just a few hours the time I got lost in the woods and he'd do it again, I knew. I told him so. The road was bumpy and I was getting thrown around the spacious cab of my own truck. He unworriedly looked down at me and almost whispered, "Sorry 'bout your dad."

A new wave of sobs overtook me until I fell asleep and woke again some time later. My tear-dried eyes cracked open with much difficulty and my stomach was tender and uncomfortable with the telling weight of a full bladder. My voice croaked out my need and he immediately pulled right off the road and idled on the shoulder.

"Are you going or not?" He spoke at his lap but it was obviously meant for me.

"You couldn't pull into a gas station or something? I dont even have toilet paper?!" My voice was hysterical as I felt.

"Not while you're clearly fixin' to do a runner. Need you. Now.. I'll keep drivin' if'n you prefer, but I reckon you're serious about havin' to go."

Defeated and embarrassed his hearing would pick up everything, I quietly stepped out into the middle of nowhere and made my way to the back of my truck. I crouched low to the ground in the middle of the back in case he used the rearview mirrors to watch me. Silent tears fell from my eyes as I pulled my pants back up after finishing and having the unpleasant, unclean feeling of not being able to wipe. For a moment, I imagine running but there's nothing out here but dirt roads and the same wet, green foliage naturally occuring in Washington, though I knew after all these hours driving we must've been somewhere in Oregan.

"Where are we going? Why do you need me?" I asked him, still crying once I was seated back in the cab.

"We are goin' south, but first, _you_ are meeting experts out here. I thought you were my mate when I first saw you in my head. When you stepped into the Major's old room I could tell that the mating pull wasn't there.. but you can help me find her!" My head was shaking back and forth as he spoke and he yelled the last part at me as if it could convince me more.

"You see the future? Are you gifted? The Major?" If his mind worked like Alice's...

He looked at me sideways, "I see what is. I see the truth."

"You saw me?"

"With me", he confirmed with a nod. "You felt like the mos' precious of cargo. I thought I needed to protect you."He looked down briefly, his eyes dimmed significantly. "You don't know how disappointed I was to find you weren't how I hoped you were."

" _Who_?" I asked.

He shook his head. " _How_. I can still feel that I will meet her soon - through you. We're going to speak to a studied league about why your qualities haven't shown yet."

"What qualities?"

"Your matin' instincts should have shown themselves by now - even what with you bein' a human, still, and all. We're supposed to recognise each other."

"...I want to go home." I said in a small voice.

He looked crestfallen. "You'll soon realise that your home is with me."

I fell silent after that, unsure how to respond. I wasn't recognizing and of the highway signs leading towards California like I used to remember, but he'd been travelling only back roads so far and I didn't think he'd move onto main highways anytime soon as the sun would be coming up soon. I passed time by trying to memorize the names of places we drove past or taking in the strange textured features of this strange vampire.

"What is your name?" I spoke before I really realized.

He looked genuinely shocked at me for a moment. "...Peter." With that we drove on in silence once again until the passing scenery and sound of my trucks engine rumbling drove me to sleep. His gold eyes enough for me to somewhat relax into my seat as I formulated my plan to call police, my father, anyone. The second he left me alone I had to save myself.


	3. She Doesn't Know Herself

**Sorry it's been 4 million years. I had half of a chapter written but lost my phone. Also, sorry this chapter is so short. I had to reread my stuff and find out where I wanted to take some of the next chapters so this is a transitioning chapter. Is Charlie the Chief? I remember something about his becomming a Sheriff but tbh, it's been a decade since I read these books.**

 **(She Doesn't Know Herself)**

"Billy, has Jake talked to Bella?", the chief called his friend again.

"Still nothing but Ill let you know if anything changes", his long time friend responded.

The chief hung up with a sigh not saying goodbye. That was his fourth try in less than four hours. Bella had never done this before. She was always a call away. Even when Edward and the Cullens' moved she hid out in Angela Weber's house to talk about girl stuff and she was awfully quiet but she came right home. Something was wrong and the feeling wouldn't shake.

Angela bit her lip and hing up the phone feeling wholeheartedly worried. The chief sounded almost scared asking after Bella. Angela hadn't made plans with her and she felt sure that she wouldn't be with Jessica. She'dbeen pretty unbearable to be around ever since the Cullens' moved away. All her conversations involved trying to get Bella to reveal extremely personal information or bad-talking Edward "in solidarity" with Bella, but it didn't seem that Bella wanted that. Deciding to call Ben, Mike, and Eric, she took the phone in hand and settle down to call her friends.

"Why are your eyes yellow?", whispered Bella.

Her voice was so soft and she wasn't crying - anything to keep her from crying again, Peter whispered back with a small, sad smile, "My mate is human right now."

She watched him carefully; eyes alert and She let out silent tears for fear of how she'd get out of this without the help of the Cullens'. She didn't feel that he would hurt her yet, but the temporary non-safety was anything but reassuring.

"Where are we going?", she asked after a while.

His heart clenched at the 'we'. "...Wyoming..." Bella felt almost sad for Peter. His voice sounded like his heart was audbly breaking. When he spoke again she wasn't sure he meant for her to hear his whispered, "She doesn't know herself".

With more questions than answers, silence had fallen over them until Peter abruptly turned down a gravel roadand floored the gas pedal. Bella slammed into the back of her seat - head smacking the rest pretty hard. Dirt clouds and small gravel flew up behind the truck and clinked against the windows even as the old monster protested. Peter's hands tightened on the steering wheel until the leather cracked and ripped. Bella bounced around the cab a little after the initial shock and quickly grabbed hold of the dashboard.

The trees cleared up and a huge house sat at the end of the gravel driveway. Standing outside of the house was a man with light brown hair, a worried expression, and silvery scars on his face. He was undoubtably another vampire.


End file.
